Fan Mail
by Melonydrama
Summary: Send your favorite VOCALOID fan mail, and have them answer! First fan fiction, letters are appreciated!:
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I guess you know who this is by now. Miku Hatsune. Or that teal-haired chick you've been stalking on the Internet. It's nice that I've been receiving so many fan letters lately, as well as the other VOCALOIDS (Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka). Ah, Gakupo is still sulking in a corner, so be nice, okay?

Beware of the responses you might get, though. If it's a personal question you're asking, it might end up to be more than just a little teensy letter.

Ha...

Anyways...we VOCALOIDS would love to hear from you. That's all.

Thanks,

Miku.

* * *

_Hey guys, I just wanted to begin with something small, and not some big project, just to test this out a little. This is my first fanfiction..._

_Letters are much appreciated! _

_OniixChan.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear LunaLapis,

Thanks, dude! I enjoyed recording that song, and I'm glad (I'll assume) you think my version was the best!

Ah, the dying situation. I knew I'd never get past this. Well, Len's adopted nickname is "Kenny", because he dies a lot, but it's actually supposed to me.

I think if they paid attention they would get it. Like, actually look into the song, then they'd know it was me and _not my brother _who died.

I mean, seriously, guys? It's a bit in your face, there.

But who doesn't love a brother who's willing to take the heat?

Rin K.

Dear TeamKagamineForever,

I like your username. Seems legit. Anyways, bananas, huh? I was expecting more of a uh...stalker-ish letter...

Simple: Once upon a time, I was told that if you eat bananas...you look young forever.

I really don't want to end up some old man, like Kaito, I mean, do you see that guy? The white hair is beginning to show, my friend.

Me and Rin? Is there something that _should_ be going on between us? I'm confused. Fill me in, there.

xxx,

Len K.

Dear TeamKagamineForever,

Aha! Len told me about your username, and I absolutely _love_ it to death! What irritates me the most...dude, I have to be honest here:

_Miku_. Uuuuugh. I mean, how can people stand her? Sure, she was supposed to be my mentor and all, but seriously...she's all...you know!

D'oh. I'm closest to my brother, of course. Always and forever.

Rin K.

Dear TeamKagamineforever,

Hmmm...

Sake is good. I love the taste, and the bottles are useful weapons. Pfft, no more butter knives!

The most mature VOCALOID would have to be Luka. Look at it this way: I'm always drunk, Kaito is an idiot, Gakupo is in love with Luka to the point of unhealthy obsession ("no! It's perfectly normal!"), Rin and Len are brats as well as girls (Ha), and Miku is a teenager, with a nice little vocab goin' on at times.

Meiko

:-:

Dear Akari,

Score. Another fan letter for me, and Kaito hasn't even gotten one yet. Duuude. _How awesome is that?_

Anyway, a wedding? I'm fourteen...but that doesn't stop Neru from...ugh... I'm fine with marrying you, but I don't even have an adress! Plus, Rin's got me booked the entire week, how awful. Your bedroom sounds COOL (with NO Tei!)

LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of love,

Len K.

Dear Akari,

I have a plan. I'm going to throw all of Len's baby pictures, and when the little beasts try to come back for Len, I'll simply just scream:

"My brother still wets the bed!"

Then those girls, and boys (WTH? Something you have to say there, LEN?) will be running for the hills. Besides, who wants to wake up to that every morning? I don't anymore.

Or we could always ship Len to your house.

Rin K.

Dear Akari,

Really? It was just a quite day, and I noticed everyone had long hair...

How lame.

So then I'm chopping away at my hair with the kitchen scissors and, _voilà_! You have yourself my haircut. It came out pretty good, huh?

Last time I tried to do Mizki's, it didn't work out so well...she prefers not to speak of such a time.

x Gumi

Dear Akari,

Can I start off by asking..._me_? Me of all the VOCALOIDS? I'm flattered. I even got one second to Len. Yay.

I still don't understand girls, though. What the hell is a 'shota'? Why am I one?

A very concerned,

Piko.

Dear Akari,

Whooo! My first letter! I'm retreating from that corner.

Yeah! How did you guess? It's something close. I first got the idea when I just looked in the mirror for an hour. At first, I wanted it to be the color of Luka's hair, then it dawned on me that I didn't want a pink room, at the same time Luka deemed me a moron.

Isn't she amazing?

I'm going to fan girl over her, now.

Gakupo

:-:

Dear Akari,

I heard about Len's letters. AWWW, I'm not even old, I'm about twenty. But, yes! I thought no one would ever ask about my ice cream! I mean, first Meiko said so, then Miku, then the Kagamines, and I'm just like-

SADFACE.

But ice cream is happy. It tastes like...ice...and...oh yeah, _cream_!

That's it!

Kaito

Dear Akari,

Going to the emo corner, brb.

Miku (I'm borrowing your sadface, Kaito.)

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews, everyone! T^T You don't know how happy I was when I saw someone left letters for this story!:D_

_Keep them coming, guys! Again, thank you so much. __Btw, thank you for the welcome and suggestion about the profile.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear TeamKagamineForever,

I couldn't leave a username as beautiful as that unnoticed. Falling for my flattery, yet? Neru said it worked on anyone. But, she's Neru, so of course she'd say so.

Not the point. I'm glad you're not like her or Tei, or else I'd actually need a security guard to accompany me. It'd be uncool of me to let that question slide, so let's answer it.

Me and Rin can't get any closer, because it isn't possible.

Honestly, I love my sister.

Len K.

:-:

Dear TeamKagamineForever,

You're welcome! HAH! Thanks for taking my side. The whole 'omigod kawaii-desu~' thing gets on my nerves, but let's not speak of the enemy here. Eh...you're making me blush about the Len thing.

Again, it's always.

Rin K.

:-:

Dear TeamKagamineForever,

_Unhealthy_? Sake? I don't know how you'd explain my situation, then. I don't get it...maybe it's all the fighting? I don't exactly laze around like pictures portray me.

I'm glad I am awesome to someone. Some guy told me I'd never be, because I am an alcoholic...

He's still trying to get his head out of the toilet.

But I'm just like what? _Moi_? I'd believe it if you were talkin' about that Haku chick, but me? No.

I actually watch too much karate movies. In no way are you a sadist, because Kaito is an idiot. When he stops bein' an idiot then I will stop beating him.

I believe that day will come at the same time Gakupo forgets about Luka.

Meiko

:-:

Dear Ventus,

I think a spring onion is longer, and has a bulb.

My item is a spring onion. But, whatever, let them believe in leeks.

Miku

:-:

Dear Ventus,

No one has **ever** written us a letter together. Congrats. Yeah. When it comes to tricking them, it's quite simple. The other day, Luka actually thought Gakupo packed his things and left for Istanbul. She bawled, but she wouldn't admit to it.

The ol' road roller? We stole it from a construction site. Then we almost got fined for it. We got away. Well, we don't have a license because we stole it.

I, Rin, drive it. Because Len is a terrible driver.

Rin and Len

(LEN AND RIN, it sounds better that way!)

:-:

Dear Ventus,

One? Thank god this is a made up situation.

Peppermint.

That was easy. I feel like eating it now.

Kaito

:-:

Dear Ventus,

How did I presume someone would ask? Anyway, he stole my pictures I had from math camp. Then my baby pictures. Some are plastered on his wall, and some he sleeps with.

He steals my perfume, makeup, and clothes, then puts them on dolls, pretending they're me. He cut my hair in my sleep and put it in some foreign object, claiming he was attempting to clone me.

He tells everyone that I'm his girlfriend.

Then, he sends love letters signed "anonymous" almost every night. Not so anonymous when I can identify your handwriting, Gakupo.

Luka

:-:

Dear Ventus,

It's not hard. If you don't have arms like toothpicks, it isn't hard. I don't, sadly.

Any volunteers?

BY THE WAY, did Luka mention me? At all?

Gakupo

:-:

Dear Ventus,

Life is hard. But it's great, and I wouldn't trade my situation for anything. Kaito is supposed to help me, but he's like a baby, too, so I end up taking care of him as well as the others.

I feel that they should take responsibilty. I'm sure as hell not raising anymore adults.

:-:

Dear Ventus,

My goggles were a gift from what's-his-face. Lily said the same thing, and she borrows my goggles all of the time. A carrot ocarina? Looks...disturbing, but sounds good.

I'll try it out.

Gumi

* * *

_I had to put disclaimer here for some reason._

_DISCLAIMER:_ _I own nothing, folks!_

_Thank you for the reviews! I just wanted to get this third chapter out there because, well...I saw the reviews and I couldn't resist. Silly me._

_Anyway, thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Radiolover,

Thanks! I'm glad I'm someone's favorite. Man, I feel like I'm the only one getting these letters, but more for me~.

When I turn into an adult? I've never thought about it, actually. I guess I'd celebrate by making a whole bunch of songs and dedicating them to you...and I'll just see how Len turned out. You know him, he can be anything.

Yeah! If Gakupo were to touch my oranges, I'd turn him into a pancake, and sell him to an IHOP.

Would you go and buy him? _Luka_ probably would.

Rin K.

:-:

Dear Radiolover,

I only got to get on because Hiyama let me. Thank you, nice lady. I bet Gachapoid won't believe this. The other day he said I sing funny. Boys are _weird_.

Yuki

:-:

Dear Katty Taco Kisses,

Hi hi hi! I like your name! Thanks, bro, I mean, you're the first person to call them pigtails and not drills.

The whole chimera thing. Ah, yes. Sometimes I feel like a dragon with the wings and tail. Well then I love your phone so much~!

Italian bread seems pretty good after French bread, but y'know, nothing amounts to French bread. I bought a lot the other day and needed a second pantry, so I put it in Ted's closet.

I don't get why he's mad, though.

Teto

:-:

Dear Katty Taco Kisses,

Thank you. That was rather blunt, just the way some things should be. Books are okay, when I get time to read them. Fantasy books are nice. But of course, Gakupo and his big mouth spoiled the Twilight books for me.

Who knew Jacob wouldn't end up with who _I_ wanted?

Thanks, because I am going to need all the luck I can get.

And...

Meiko made me try alcohol once. It was disgusting. I guess I'm above the influence.

Luka

* * *

_Nice reviews..._

_That's all for now. Thanks to those who reviewed.._


End file.
